Broken Glass
by AJLITE
Summary: For every season there is a change but always not for the better. IN THE PROCCESS OF BEING RECONSTRUCTED
1. Character Bios

Disclaimer: I'm only doing the characters that matter in this story. Some Parts made up and B-Days changed...so sue me. This story tales place in the year of 2006-7. Read...you might find this quite interesting from My POV.

* * *

**Name:** Elizabeth Brooke McGuire

**D.O.B:** September 28, 1987

**Family:** Mom (Jo), Dad (Sam), Brother (Matt)

**Religion:** Christian

**Romantic Interest:** Gordo/ Mike

**Likes:** Movies, Mall, Church, Acting, and Volleyball

**Dislikes:** Lying, Being a Loner, Being Beaten, No One to Love Her

**Looks on a scale of 1-10 (In my story):** 9.05

* * *

**Name:** David Gordon

**D.O.B:** September 14, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Dad (NA)

**Religion:** Jewish

**Romantic Interest:** Lizzie

**Likes:** Sports, Directing, Friends, Electronics, and Boxing

**Dislikes:** Rules, Outside of the box thinking, Ignorance, Abusers

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 9.50

* * *

**Name:** Miranda Sanchez

**D.O.B: **June 3, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Dad (NA)

**Religion:** Catholic

**Romantic Interest: **Danny

**Likes:** Singing, Basketball, Reading, and Sleeping

**Dislikes:** Lizzie

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 9.05

* * *

**Name:** Daniel Kessler

**D.O.B:** October 31, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Dad (NA), and big brother (NA)

**Religion:** Christian

**Romantic Interest:** Miranda

**Likes:** Chillin', Cars, Lunch, and Time Well Spent With His Girl

**Dislikes:** Hack in Sack, Drugs, Liquor, and Small Spaces

**Looks on a scale of 1-10**: 8.75

* * *

**Name:** Kathryn Sanders

**D.O.B:** May 21, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Dad (NA)

**Religion:** Catholic

**Romantic Interest:** Ethan

**Likes:** Cheerleading, Camping, Animals, Hostile Takeover of the School by her

**Dislikes:** Over Sized People, Awkward Shaped people, Braces, etc...

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 9.99

* * *

**Name:** Ethan Craft

**D.O.B:** September 9, 1987

**Family:** Step Mom (Toni), Dad (NA)

**Religion:** Jewish/Christian

**Romantic Interest:** Kate

**Likes:** Whiteout, Football, Telescopes, T.V, and museums when no ones looking.

**Dislikes:** Lights, Trees, Books with no Pictures, Dark Areas, Thinking,

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 10

* * *

**Name: **Claire Barns

**D.O.B:** November 18, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Dad (NA), Brother (NA), Sister (NA)

**Religion:** Baptist

**Romantic Interest:** Larry

**Likes: **Dairies, Money, Fashion, Parties, and Dancing

**Dislikes: **Geeks, Freaks, and a Wise Ass

**Looks on a scale of 1-10: **10

* * *

**Name:** Larry Tudgeman

**D.O.B:** March 28, 1987

**Family:** Mom (NA), Grandfather (Pa)

**Religion:** Christian

**Romantic Interest:** Claire

**Likes: **Science, Math, Just about every other subject, Making Out, Karate

**Dislikes:** Shallowness, Strangers, Racist, and Hypocrite

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 10

* * *

**Name: **Michael Bringers

**D.O.B:** August 1, 1983 (stayed back some years)

**Family:** none

**Religion:** none

**Romantic Interest:** Just fooling around

**Likes: **Torturing animals, demonic music, human sacrifices, and drinking/drugs

**Dislikes:** Peace, Love, and Harmony

**Looks on a scale of 1-10:** 7.50

* * *

**Name: **Parker Mackenzie

**D.O.B:** November 19, 1987

**Family:** Dad (NA), Sister (NA)

**Religion:** none

**Romantic Interest:** Gordo

**Likes:** Revenge, Hate, Hell on Earth, and acting

**Dislikes:** Lizzie

**Looks on scale of 1-10:** 4.50

* * *

That's about it for this chapter...so chill out. Wait for the next one it one the way. Have any questions, statements, opinions, or advice then review this story.

-Until next time this is AJLITE over and out.


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the story you know this isn't the original chapter.

High school the fountain of youth, the best years of your life, but for Lizzie McGuire it was the exact opposite...

"Lizzie get up now! You're going to be late and I'm not driving you anywhere!" Jo McGuire stood at the foot of her daughter's bed yelling and shaking her awake.

"Okay! I'm up you happy now," Lizzie, yelled back limping off to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"No I am not happy and I won't be happy until you get your act together! Do you here me in there," Jo, screamed banging on the door.

"Okay I hear you so now can I get dressed," Lizzie said in defeat to the door.

She slide down to the bottom of the door and cried from the pain she had endured the night before. Her boyfriend Mike went crazy on her again and this time showed no mercy. As usual, 'Joe' as Lizzie called her did not notice. She missed her father so he took Matt to try outs for an all star soccer team.

Don't get me wrong she hated Matt and he hated her more. At school, her lied to everyone and said that they had given her up for adoption. Mean huh?

Soon she heard footsteps lead away from the door, and with that, she sighed in relief and continued to get dress.

Lizzie decided on an outfit, which was some boot cut army fatigue pants, a black long sleeve shirt with army on it, and some black Chucks. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few loose strands at the sides of her face.

She limped down the steps hearing Joe in the kitchen she snuck out the door successfully without a sound. She glanced at her watched and ran to the bus stop. When she got there all eyes fell on her in disgust. Lizzie walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Well lookie what the cat drag in," a voice called in from the back belonging to David Gordon.

Next to him was his collaborator in crime Miranda Sanchez who whispered something to David then they slapped hands.

"Gosh it's hot out don't you agree David," she said nudging him in the stomach.

"Sure is! Speaking of hot what's up the layers Dog Breath I mean McGuire," he said putting his foot right on the bench leaning inches away from her face.

"Probably hiding the fact that her loser boyfriend is using her for a punching bag," Miranda yelled while everyone laughed.

Lizzie shot up in tears and ran for the bus that had just pulled up. Then bus of the blue someone tripped her and she fell in mud. She looked up to see Ethan Craft standing above her then he spat at her feet. She gathered her books and entered the bus in complete humiliation.

As the other kids mocked her cries and throw things at her all the way to school, Lizzie tried to clean off her shirt with tissues. To top it off Miranda was the ringleader of it all.

They finally arrived at school and everyone piled out the bus but the driver held Miranda back for a little one - on - one.

"Why you so mean to that girl? I remember when you girls use to be friends...," she said staring at Miranda handing he a three-day expulsion from the morning bus.

"Whatever," Miranda huffed in response, snatched the paper, and got off the bus.

She walked swiftly toward the school while acknowledging everyone. Over the course of high school, she and Gordo had become two of the most popular people in school, therefore, leaving her in the dust.

'Thanks to that loser bitch McGuire...I have no ride home. I hate her!' Miranda thought as she stalked to the door but then stopped seeing something out the corner of her eye. She hid behind the bushes watching Lizzie getting beat on helplessly by he boyfriend Mike.

"Who do you think you are? When I tell you to do something...you do it right then! If you ever defy my authority again I'll kill you!" he said grabbing her by the back of the head, smacking her, and then shoved her to the ground.

Then like clock work the school bell rung signaling everyone to go to class. Mike yelled at her some more with his gang egging him on from behind. He kicked her in the stomach then he slapped hands with his friends and moved on to class. The Parker Mackenzie helped the crimpled girl off the ground and into the school.

Miranda was in a daze because she had never seen Mike hit Lizzie. She had heard plenty of rumors about their 'relationship', but as far as seeing anything, it was all talk...until now. Gathering her emotion, she got up and went inside.

"Miranda baby you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kate said trying to comfort the pale girl who had just walked into first period.

"Nothing I fine just a little shaken up that's all," She said sitting down as her boyfriend Danny Kessler, Ethan Craft, Claire Barnes, David Gordon, Kate Sanders, and Larry Tudgeman surrounded her. Then Mike walked in the door, winked at Miranda, and blew her a kiss. In return, she gave him the finger and Danny started to go over to him with the boys trailing behind him, until Miranda stopped over to him.

Soon everyone took their seats and waited for class to begin.

**LUNCH**

All the seniors get to sit outside or in the Senior Cafeteria, but since it was nice out they decided to bask in the nature's glory.

Miranda and the gang sat in the shade but she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Her eyes were locked on Lizzie and Mike, who were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

She scoffed, 'How can she let him hurt her then take him right back.'

"Randy...are...you...in...there?" David whispering to her trying to get her attention.

"Oh yeah...what?"

"What were you saying about the bus?" Claire said eating her sandwich.

"Oh yeah I'm getting expelled off the bus for three days. So I need a ride to school and home."

"Sorry we're riding the bus until Thursday when we receive our reserved parking spaces," Larry said while everyone else nodded in response.

"Well I got mind so I'll be your ride." David said dully as if it were a punishment.

"Cool," she said as Danny pulled her closer and kissed her, "and you can take me out tonight.

David rolled his eyes and glanced at Lizzie he loved from the start, but he couldn't forgive her for what she did.

Lunch was over and no more than two and a half hours left before school was over. Miranda got in David's truck and blasted the air and radio. There was silence for ten minutes until Gordo broke it.

"Are you going to be in the talent show?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No, I'm only going because the ladies will be lost without me."

Miranda laughed. Then the car in front of them swerved, stopped and pulled over to the side of the road. They witnessed Mike drag Lizzie out the car and into the woods...

**18 MINUTE'S EARILER **

Mike and Lizzie rode in silence except the radio, until she shouted over the radio.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"What would you think if I tried out for the talent show!"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm telling you...no! Now shut up and listen to the music!"

"You can't tell me no, you're not my father! I can make my own choices!"

With that mistake, he pulled over to the side of the road drug her out and into the woods.

He began pounding the mess out of her when...

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	3. Salvation!

Disclaimer: At this moment, I am too broke to own much of anything and I am absolutely reliant on my parents. I don't own any legal rights to the Lizzie McGuire series except my character Michael Bringers.

* * *

He began pounding the mess out of her when he saw a flash of movement in the trees. Since Mike didn't want to take a chance on being caught, he grabbed Lizzie by her hair and dragged her deeper into the woods. 

"Mike...let go of me...please," Lizzie begged through tears.

"Oh, so now you wanna gravel! Bitch I told you specifically do not disrespect me and what do you do?" Mike screamed and then slapped the fire out of her.

"I said let go," Lizzie screamed in a cry of resistance and kick him in the shin. It caused him to fall over himself in pain, and gave Lizzie an opportunity to scamper away.

Lizzie got about ten feet before she fell over because of fatigue and excruciating pain. Mike got up laughing in a dark, violent tone Lizzie was so use to hearing. His face suddenly turned to stone as he approached his hurt and vulnerable Lizzie. Mike pulled her up to eye level with him and spit in her face.

"I own you," he fumed then served her with a series of violent kicks to her abdomen, which sent her shrilling in pain.

"Over my grave," She said weakly and then spat blood at him which land on his shoe.

Mike lost all sanity when that happened he raised back his fist and slammed it into the middle of her face. The sickening crack sound was all that could be heard. Mike grabbed her arm, jerked it behind her, he forced her down to his shoe.

"Clean them or I'll break your arm," he ordered.

When Lizzie made no move to clean his shoe he growled and in one swift motion broke her arm. With that, Mike threw her to the ground and proceeded to wipe his shoe clean on her shirt while she whimpered.

"Give up yet?" He asked the broken girl who was now curled into a ball.

"..."

He crotched down, grabbed her chin and patted her bloody cheek, "That's what I thought. Get yourself together and meet me back at the car in five."

When she didn't respond he smiled and made his way back to his car.

"Over...my grave," Lizzie snorted at his back.

Mike stopped and cocked his head to the side, "What was that darling, I missed it."

"You heard me...you coward," Lizzie cried out from the ground.

"Oh, I'll make sure you get that grave...sooner than you think," Mike growled as he advanced on the poor girl.

The already disoriented Lizzie fluttered her eyes and forced herself to stay conscience as Mike raised his leg above her.

"Any last words bitch!" Lizzie coughed up more blood, which only made it harder to stay awake.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you myself!" A voiced called from behind Mike.

Lizzie struggled to see who her savior was, but her vision was completely blurred.

Mike scowled and slowly backed away from Lizzie knowing good and well he wouldn't win this fight. He knew the guy was a boxer and Mike wasn't going to take any chances with him no matter how dirty he fought.

"This ain't over...you don't know who your messing with." Mike snarled getting within inches of the guy's face.

"Pf...it is now," the person said driving their fist straight into the Mike's groin.

"You can't protect everybody you love," Mike groaned as he limped away to his car.

"Whatever," the person said brushing off the empty threat.

"Lizzie are you okay?" another voice called out to her obviously concerned.

"How did...you know...my name?" Lizzie slurred.

Lizzie saw there were two bury figures knelt down beside her talking frantically.

"Don't worry about that now! (_bleep!_) call the police and hurry!" the first person ordered the second.

"(_bleep!_) what if she dies I wouldn't be able to live with myself? I mean I know we hate her but not even a dog deserves this!" the second panicked as they frantically dialed 911.

"Give me the phone (_bleep!_) while you check her pulse." The first person calmly said.

Lizzie shivered, "Give me your jacket (_bleep!_) she's cold!" The second person cried out.

"Their on their way, just give it time." The first person said handing over their jacket.

"(_bleep!_) we don't have any fucking time!"

"I know-

"Do you hear that," the second person interrupted the first person.

"Sirens!"

"(_bleep!_) your a faster runner, go and bring them here and I'll stay with her," the first person nodded while taking off in a heated sprint.

"Just hold on Liz, help is here...I'll never leave you again, I promise," the second person cried as they cradled the fragile girl.

She could no longer hold on as she got one last look at her saviors before she allowed herself to be sucked into a world of darkness...

**5 hours later**

Lizzie comes to in a completely white and well-lit room. She groans in pain as she tries to sit up only to be eased back down. Her vision no longer blurry adjust to the room.

"Don't move...you body is still in shock," a calming voice eases back into comfort.

Lizzie focused on the voice and when her sight turned back to normal, she gasps. Lizzie saw two people she hadn't spoken to in almost five years, two people she never expected to see...

* * *

That's all and I have a doctor's appointment at 9:00a.m and it's 1:48a.m. Well I leave you with another cliffhanger and a short one at that. I'm gonna revise the remainder of the chapters before finish the story. 

P.S: Just to let you guys know I put those **bleeps!** in there for a reason.

Feel free to R-E-V-I-E-W!

LATER DAYS!


	4. One hell of a day

**Disclaimer:** No real need for one...except read on and enjoy.

* * *

"Gordo, Miranda ...what in the... Why am I here? What happened? Where's my family? Wait why are you here? Where's Mike-"Lizzie rambled until David cut her off.

"Calm down your safe now. Your moms stuck in traffic, your dads at the airport and Lanny's mom drove him Melina, and Matt to some soccer game. Oh, and it's David...but you can call me Gordo if you please", Gordo pertinently explained.

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

"You never answered my last question"

"Well... I-"Gordo tried to explain before being cut off by Miranda's parents walking in the door.

Miranda's head was down while they walked past her over to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie we have already spoken to the doctor and he said you can leave tonight but since we don't like the idea of you at your house by yourself you'll be at our house till you parents get home...okay.," Mrs. Sanchez ruffling Lizzie's hair, as Miranda looks on in shock.

Lizzie could plain see the disgust on formers friend's faces and responded.

"No thank you I-"before she could finish Mr. Sanchez cut in.

"I'm not going to stand for no such talk. You're staying with us and that's final. Honey lets go sign the release form...so these kids catch up on old times," Miranda's dad said as both adults exited the room.

"So"

"Yeah...so is right. Listen David this whole Batman and Robin thing was fun while it lasted but I must be going." Miranda said sarcastically turning to the door.

"Where are you going? You promised me you were going to try, don't leave me here with her!" Gordo screamed.

"I'm still here," Lizzie called out.

"Shut Up!" They screamed in unison.

"I'm not leaving you completely David, I just have to go call the exterminator so he can come over and detoxify my house after she leaves," Miranda joked.

"I don't blame you," he said as they both snickered.

"I do need some air though...her stench carries." Miranda declared straight faced.

"Miranda wait I...I...I need you, what about your promise." Lizzie pleaded.

"To do what? Fluff you pillow? Well, what about you? I bet you want to manipulate me like you did in the ninth grade...or should I say us, "Miranda yelled pointing to Gordo.

"Miranda I said I was sorry and I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what happened," Lizzie responded in a weak whimper.

"Don't pull that goody-goody too shoes bullshit on me," Miranda spoke while Gordo held her back.

"Look it was an accident, don't take it so seriously, I thought we were friends! All I said-"Lizzie tried to finish.

"Bitch...you will never be my friend! I swear on my life that I'll finish what Mike started if you ever say that again!" Miranda yelled trying desperately to escape Gordo so she could get to Lizzie.

"Calm down," Gordo said directing Miranda to a chair near the corner at the far end of the room.

Soon an eerie silence engulfed the room and filled it completely making it the worst place in the world to be. The nurse that was on her round came in quickly to drop a snack for Lizzie and left without a single word to or from the three. Finally, after minutes of torturous silence Lizzie fond her nerve.

"So...why did you guys help me? Why didn't you ya'll let me die?"

"I wanna know too." Miranda cut in sarcastically.

"I was driving Miranda home...because she had got suspended from the bus for a whole week. Not only did that set me back because I had a doctor's appointment there was massive traffic on the beltway. The quickest way was to drive through Willow's Creek and while driving, we spotted Mike pull over and drag you out. Miranda had a bad feeling so pulled over and you know the rest...,"Gordo said completing his story.

"Thank you"

"Please, I would have helped a dog," Gordo said coldly.

Then the Sanchez's walked back into the room.

"Well girls lets get going. Lizzie we'll stop at your house for an extra change of clothes...alright honey," Lizzie nods her head at Mrs. Sanchez.

"Coolie" says Lizzie.

"Gordo do you need a ride" Mr. Sanchez asked.

"No sir...I...ah drove here."

"Okay then lets hit the road ladies."

After everyone said their good byes, and the Sanchez's and Lizzie went to her house to get some things for the night. A little after they arrived at Miranda's, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez had to go the airport to retrieve Miranda's grandmother. Lizzie was in downstairs bathroom when the door bell rung. Lizzie got the door and to her surprise...

"Hey Liz"

"Mike..."

Then Miranda who was in the kitchen at the time diverted her attention from the magazine to Lizzie with sudden curiosity.

"Babe...I want to apologize about what happened earlier today. It will never happen again. Are you okay?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't matter right now..."

"Yes the hell it does!"

Mike then slapped Lizzie to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't ever raise your voice at me again...you stupid whore!"

"I'm sorry...please stop," Lizzie whimpered from the floor.

Mike who was smirking felt a sharp pain in the family jewels and fell backwards. Lizzie was pulled back as Miranda allowed her to shield Lizzie from her attacker. Mike looked up and saw Miranda hovering protectively over Lizzie and glaring down at him.

"Getcha ass out of my house now," Miranda roared as she launched another powerful blow to his nose with her foot.

"On a personal note you come near her again, I KILL YOU!" Miranda said as sirens from police came blaring down the street.

Mike got up and limped to his car and sped off just in time, before the cops caught him.

"Lizzie come on get up," as Miranda help her off the floor and upstairs.

Later on that night, Sanchez's came home and Miranda had explained what happened. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were furious, for the cops who had remained at the house for safety measures continued to coax the worried parents. Miranda politely excused herself and went to her room only to find Lizzie in one of the twin beds on the other side of the room. Though Lizzie was awake, Miranda made no move to establish conversation as she too prepared for bed. When she was done Miranda cut off the lights and laid in bed quiet as a mouse, but everyone knows a Sanchez doesn't stay quiet for long.

"Lizzie um...why do you tolerate him?"

"Because he loves me."

"You call that love!"

"He promised he'd never do it again."

"Well he did do it again."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't!"

"Then don't ask!"

"Look...I guess I still care about you a little bit," Miranda whispered.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I dunno...night," Miranda huffed and turned on her side.

"Night."

Soon Lizzie also perished into La! La! Land, excerpt it was not as pleasant as it started out to be.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Lizzie how could you! I thought we were friends," screamed Miranda in tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"This" Gordo said as he pointed to their school internet site.

"Oh my gosh. How did this get on here?"

"I was hopping you would tell us the same!" Gordo yelled.

"Gordo I really don't know how that got on here...but I so sorry."

"Lizzie sorry isn't going to wipe out this nightmare!"

"How could you do that?" asked Claire angrily.

"I was jealous but I never wanted this to happen," Lizzie cried.

"We're so outie! Oh and Lizzie the only reason I was nice to you was because of Miranda but look how you screwed that over!" Kate says as her Ethan, Claire, Larry, and Danni exited the scene.

"Don't you believe me?"

"Lizzie we're through being friends!" Miranda and Gordo both said in union.

"No come back" Lizzie screamed as they faded into darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo!" Lizzie screamed thrashing around in her sweat covered pajamas.

"Get up it's only a dream!" Miranda said shaking her.

"I sorry but it felt so real and-"

"Doesn't it look like I care?"

"No," Lizzie whispered.

"Good now shut up and get ready for school or we're going to be late," Miranda scolded already dressed.

"Okay" as she prepared for the days events.

Finally, both were dressed ready and ready to leave. Miranda realized they needed a ride because of her suspension. Miranda called Gordo and left him a message, both girls ran to the bus stop anyway since it was right in front of his home. As they approached the stop, the girls met up with...

* * *

Don! Don! Don! I wonder who it could be. Read, review, and find out more. Did you like the chapter? Have any questions? Have and request or opinions to share? Then review. Until next time. Yours truly AJLITE. 


	5. The Story Starts Getting Good

Disclaimer: I want to apologize for my absence from the story. I want to make these last few chapters better that my first two stories. Moving on lets get set to read and don't forget to use our imaginations.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That's when they saw Gordo approaching them with a smile to Miranda, which faded with the site of Lizzie.  
  
"Man you look like crap. What happened...no sleep last night?" Miranda chuckled lightly then stopped when he saw the scowl on his face.  
  
"Last night her Jackass of boyfriend and his so called crew broke into my house, trashed the place, threatened my parents, beat up my dad...now he's in the hospital, sprayed graffiti everywhere, and on top of that I wasn't there to stop it. So to answer your question no, I didn't get any sleep what so ever last night," he said sitting on the bench and put his head in his hands feeling very vexed.  
  
"Well...if it makes you feel better the same happened to us after my parents went to go pick up my grandmother from the airport", she said rubbing his back in a motherly way.  
  
"Are you serious", he said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Yep...but that time it was only him."  
  
"Well are you guys alright and everything? How did he get in?"  
  
"We're fine and Lizzie is the one who opened the door."  
  
"Um...I don't mean to interrupt but the bus is here, if you're willing to get on," Lizzie said as her voice oozed with sarcasm.  
  
"Whatever," Miranda said a bit annoyed.  
  
When they got to school, everyone exited the bus, Matt feeling bad about the whole ordeal offered to walk Lizzie to her classes, and she gratefully accepted. While that little distraction took place Miranda was, being dragged near the football field bleachers.  
  
"Gordo what are you doing?" trying to escape his grasp while bile forced to run.  
  
"You'll see", he said when they finally reached the bleachers and then climb upon them.  
  
Upon their arrival, Miranda saw Claire Barns, Larry Tugman, Kate Sanders, Danny Kesler, and Ethan Craft staring at her with worried eyes.  
  
"What's up...you guys looked like someone died," Miranda stated to break the chill ice around them.  
  
"As you know this week marks the anniversary of what happened three years ago...and as a group we've decided under recent circumstances that Lizzie should be forgiven. In order to put this agreement in action we need your full consent on the matter. So what do say are we friends with her or mortal enemies," a curly head young man said from behind her in a sexy deep voice.  
  
(A.N: If you must know it's Gordo speaking. Note the big words!)  
  
"What the hell we made an pack dammit! How can you people sit here and have the audacity to make her look like the innocent one?! She totally ruined my life and as far as pain in the ass Lizzie goes, she is nothing but a tiny speck of dirt! She lucky that I'm giving her this kind of credit. You know I have to get going now that I know who my real friends are," she said with full-blooded emotion and left.  
  
There was a long eerie pause between the teens then one said.  
  
"That went well. Maybe she'll you know come around to the idea tomorrow or something," Larry said motioning for Claire to get up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Come Claire we chem. first period if you have forgotten and the late bell is going to sound in five mins. so lets go," he said to her as they scampered down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
Over the year, Larry had become a lot more attractive. He had this outrageously perfect tan, well build built body because of the last four years of soccer, gelled back jet black hair with a matching set of gorgeous 'get lost in eyes', nice sense of fashion, and the most unique personality anybody could every have.  
  
After school and later that night at the Sanchez residents Mr. & Mrs. were preparing for bed, Grandma Sanchez was doing the same when Miranda came in.  
  
(A.N: we just goin call her Grandma Rita from now on but do not tell nobody. ^v^)  
  
"Grandma I need some advice and if I went to mom or dad they'd only lecture and not listen," Grandma Rita simply patted the bed and Miranda sat down beginning to tell her story.  
  
(A.N: In the fic. the Rome trip never existed, they went to Hawaii instead.)  
  
"It all started like this it was our first year of high school everybody had gotten into different kinds of activities and I was sorta kind of getting into the whole cheerleading thing and in the process becoming friends with Kate and Claire. Gordo on the other hand decided to try something new and I suggested that he'd try out for the football team an surprisingly he made it and started hanging out with Ethan/Danny. We couldn't spend that much time with her not even Larry. I thought we could all be friends and put whatever happened in the past behind us. So I guess she decided in her own twisted way post everyone's (A.N: I mean Miranda, Gordo, Ethan, Kate, Larry, Claire, and Danny) most precious secrets that she knew on the school internet. When we found out none of us ever spoke to her again only tortured her," Mirada whispered with a silent tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Do you have proof that she would do something like this," Grandma Rita questioned after handing Miranda some tissue.  
  
"Yeah...I do let me go get it," she said going to room and coming back with a couple of old internet paper.  
  
(A.N: What you're about to see is in the internet print for three years ago and all A.N are not included with real document itself.)  
  
Hi, most of you don't know me but my name is Elizabeth Brooke McGuire and I want to tell you about some of your peers that you consider gods: Kate Sanders, Clair Barns, Ethan Craft, Danny Kesler, Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, and Larry Tugman. So let's shut them down.  
  
Kate Sander 1. She stayed back in second or third grade. 2. The slut lost her virginity to Ethan in the eight grade! I cannot believe I liked him. 3. As a result she got pregnant.  
  
Claire Barns 1. She forged the principle's signature so they could host their own illegal house party in the school.  
  
Larry Tugman 1. Stole copies of the eight grade examines recopied them and distributed to the students.  
  
Ethan Craft 1. A his grades were all changed for the first quarter so he could play football.  
  
Danny Kesler 1. He was sent to rehab after being caught with a joint in the beginning of seventh grade.  
  
Miranda Sanchez 1. Use to masturbate during the summer with her stuffed animals and pillows. (A.N: This part right here was a lie made up to ruin her reputation.) 2. Use to pay her cousin to be her boyfriend because she couldn't get one. (A.N: Sadly this part is true.)  
  
David Gordon 1. He made dirty movies by filming the activities in the girls shower room with the help of the cheerleaders. (A.N: It's sort of like "Girls Gone Wild" except it's "Cheerleaders Gone Nasty". So you know for all those pervert minds out there I've never seen the movie only the commercial.) 2. He stole the cameras to make the movies from the school.  
  
(A.N: Now we're switching back over to Miranda and her grandmother.)  
  
"How could someone write something so cruel about others especially her friends," Miranda wept.  
  
"What did she say when you confronted her about this?"  
  
"She said she didn't do it."  
  
"Why did you not believe her? If she was your best friend you should have been the main one defending her."  
  
"I guess you right but it's too late to fix this now. What should I do?"  
  
"Go to bed and you'll know in the mourning."  
  
"Alright grandma I love you," she said kissing the old woman on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight dear"  
  
With that Miranda went to bed and the next mourning which should be Wednesday she shoot up got ready in a rush and ran to the bus stop as quickly as she could. There she saw Gordo and pulled him to the side away from everyone.  
  
"Hey what's the deal with you? Have you lost it," Gordo yelled.  
  
"No, but I have come to a conclusion about what was said yesterday."  
  
"Come on what is it?!"  
  
"I'm ready to forgive Lizzie and have us all be friends again."  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"he said jumping up and down while Miranda laughed.  
  
"You have to break the news to the others while I tell Lizzie about what's going on."  
  
"Why I thought we all could tell her," he said sadly.  
  
"No, she needs to hear something from me first...or no deal," she threaten.  
  
"Fine," he said with his head down.  
  
"Keep acting like that and I'll have to tell Lizzie you love her," Miranda said getting on the bus as Gordo perked his head up for what would be a beautiful day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
How did you like that one it took me a while to write so don't hate appreciate. 4real hit me with some mad reviews so I know what to change.  
  
-Until next time AJLITE over and out 


	6. It's Gordo not David

Disclaimer: I would like to thank all you readers out there for your  
grade "A" advice. I decided to cut out the rape part because I have a  
much better closure for the story other than that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It time for third period art class the bell had just sounded and as  
usual Lizzie was alone at the canvas with no one at her side when  
Miranda sat down next to her and smiled. (A.N: For those who still  
don't understand, picture ten rows of desks with two desks in a row  
shaped in a U.)  
  
"Hey Lizzie," she said as if they had been friends and never enemies.  
  
"Hey...I guess you want me to move right," getting up from the seat  
when Miranda pulled her back down.  
  
"No...I...wanted to say that I'm really...sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Before Miranda could answer Mrs. Cock, the art teacher broke in and  
said in a spontaneous way to pull out of the hat one piece per person  
and then draw what's on the paper. She allowed the class to talk during  
this assignment and then turned back to her desk where she started to  
whisper to herself.  
  
"I should have believed you when you said that you didn't post those  
horrible things on the internet about us."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"No...it isn't your my best friend to this day and I should had been  
the one to stick of for you rather than blame you."  
  
"I shouldn't have written them in the first place."  
  
"You have the right to put anything you want in that diary of yours."  
  
They both stared each other in the eyes for a good ten seconds and then  
uncomfortable laughed.  
  
"So...Miranda where does this leave us. Friends?" Lizzie said teary  
eyed hopping for the right answer. (A.N: I'm praying that you viewers  
know what answer I'm talking about. She wants to be friends again duh!)  
  
"I would never be friends with someone like you," she scolded and  
Lizzie averted her head down. "Only...best friends," she said giving  
Lizzie the biggest hug ever.  
  
"You have to believe that I didn't post those things about you guys. I  
don't even have that dairy anymore; it was-," being cut off by Miranda.  
  
"I really want to move on from that."  
  
"Okay but-"  
  
Quickly changing the subject Miranda said, "I wonder if Mrs.Cock always  
talks to herself like that."  
  
"I wonder what's her husband like," Lizzie laughed.  
  
The two spent the rest of the class clowning around forgetting about  
life's problems. The next period was free period and Miranda had talked  
Lizzie into trying out for the talent show then.  
  
"Can't believe I let you talk me into coming here and embarrassing  
myself in front of all these people. Everybody knows you're the best  
singer in school."  
  
"Please I've you bust jams in the shower before."  
  
"Yeah the shower no one was around."  
  
"David's going to be here," she said as they sat down waiting for the  
announcements to start.  
  
"So why do you call him David?"  
  
"Well after the whole website thing we agreed to wipe out all memories  
of you therefore changing his name. It was really hard at first but  
once we got the swing of things there was no stopping us."  
  
"Wow...that's ruff."  
  
Lizzie starting glancing around the room to see if she could spot Gordo  
in the crowd of people. Instead, she spotted Claire and Larry in the  
coroner cuddling.  
  
"Hey Miranda," getting her attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did Larry and Claire hook up? If memory serves me correct they  
hated each other or was it Claire hated Larry."  
  
"That was a while back are you sure your up for that kind of story?"  
  
"I have all the time in the world or should I say twenty minutes."  
  
"One upon ah two summers ago...."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was spring break of tenth grade and Ethan was having a pool party  
blow out with a few of his closest friends and then a few of their  
closest friends. Everyone was having a blast when Claire did a back  
flip off the high dive at the deep ends head first and hit her head on  
the side of the pool and began to drown unconsciously under the water.  
  
Everyone thought she was joking around when the water started to tint  
with blood. Larry was the first one of us to get to her; he carried her  
out the pool then gave her CPR. While the rest of us tired to get a  
hold of the police.  
  
At the hospital Larry stayed by her side the whole time and when she  
woke up Claire praised him with thanks an then asks him is there  
anything she could do. They agreed to do on a date but it would be a  
surprise where.  
  
Three days after that Larry took her to go see the science/art museum  
and he was scared that she'd hate but she later shared a little secret  
that she had always come there as a kid. Then Larry took her to  
dinner/picnic in the park. (A.N: Is Larry a total romantic or what?!  
Except for the part about the whole science/art museum thing.)  
  
From then on Claire & Larry have influenced each other to do great  
things. Even though Kate wasn't to happy about the idea they stuck  
together and in the in she excepted their relationship for what it  
was...love.  
  
*FLASHFORWARD*  
  
"Wow that's like totally amazing wish I could have a relationship like  
that," Lizzie said enviously.  
  
"Here's your chance because there's Dave."  
  
"It's Gordo Miranda!"  
  
"Fine...well there's knight and shining armor Gordo," Miranda said in a  
teasing fashion.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding he'll never notice me."  
  
"Of course he will with the right adjustments," Miranda said reaching  
for Lizzie's hair.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean "right adjustments" I look fine! Don't I," she  
questioned insecurely.  
  
"You have excellent curves in all the right places...but the look your  
going for...it's...really...grungy."  
  
"No it's conservative."  
  
"I think you mixed up conservative with ugly. Please...just let me help  
you out...like...when we us to help each other out," Miranda said with  
the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Find," Lizzie said in defeat.  
  
Miranda then took her long golden hair out of its messy bun into a nice  
ponytail. Then she fixed it and told Lizzie to apply a little lip-  
gloss. Miranda gave Lizzie a big dose of self-confidence and sent her  
off to Gordo who was laughing with the rest of the jocks who had free  
period.  
  
"What do I say to him?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"I can't he's over there by all his friend gonna embarrass -," said  
being cut by a voice behind them.  
  
"Embarrass who?"  
  
"You know it's rude to...Mike," Lizzie said with mixed emotions that  
were nothing close to happy.  
  
"I was talking about Gordo."  
  
"I thought I told you not to hang out here or with these freaks," he  
said looking directly looking at Miranda.  
  
"Well were not in a relationship anymore. So just step off and let me  
be"  
  
"Fine, but this isn't the end of this."  
  
"Oh that's sweet...but we've been through. So get over me and I'll let  
go of you."  
  
Suddenly the lights were dimmed down to a and the principle came on  
stage gave instructions and started to call people up randomly.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire come on up here and show your stuff," he said followed  
by a curtsy applause.  
  
Lizzie slowly walks on the stage eyeing everyone in the audience very  
nervously.  
  
"I gonna sing "Lucky" by Brittney Spears."  
  
After those words, the melody began and she sang...  
  
This is a story about a girl named Luck....  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, Perfect smile  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say...  
  
{Chorus}  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Lost in an image, in an dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world keeps spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say...  
  
{Repeated Chorus}  
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?"  
She so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do these tears come at night?  
  
When Lizzie finished the song, a thunderous applause rang throughout  
the auditorium like wildfire and could be heard miles away.  
  
(A.N: We're going to say that the principles name is Mr. Bob, Mr. Bill  
Bob to be exact.)  
  
With the approval of the judges, Mr. Bob said "Well, Lizzie that was  
some performance you gave an by the power vested in me you're going to  
be in the talent show. Congratulations! Oh...and Lizzie you don't have  
to sing the same routine as tonight. Have a nice day...next!"  
  
When she exited the stage, Miranda was there to give her a giant.  
  
"You were amazing!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey you want to join my band?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said as the walked out the room to complete their day.  
  
When the eighth mod sounded the students ran out of class to the  
lockers and then to the buses. As Kate, Claire, Miranda, and Lizzie  
were walking outside Gordo came up behind them.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," he said in his usual deep sexy tone.  
  
"Hey," she said going weak at the knees.  
  
"You did great today"  
  
"Thanks  
  
"I was wondering would you be interested in going to bomb fire with me  
tonight would you or are you going with you... boyfriend," he said tad  
bit smitten at the thought her with him.  
  
"I broke up with him already."  
  
"You did that great...I mean-."  
  
"I'd love to go with you Gordo...I mean David,' she said desperately  
trying to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"No your right it Gordo not David," he said giving her a small kiss on  
the lips. "See ya tonight beautiful."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So does this make you guys a couple or what," Miranda asked then they  
all laughed and continue on their way.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
From behind some bushes, someone was watching the whole thing, and they  
were pretty ticked off by the whole thing.  
  
"That bitch always gets her way. She gonna pay for what she did and  
this will be something she'll never forget," the voice said getting up  
walking to the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! I wonder who this could be? You'll have 2 wait and see! Anywayz I  
don't quite know what goes on a bomb fire, all I know is that it's a  
party on a beach or near some kind of open water. So, please I would  
really appreciate if you could review my some ideas, tell how the  
story's going, or flat out tell me what you want to see happen.  
  
-AJLITE over and out 


	7. A new car, Lizzie vs Parker, & Someone n...

Disclaimer: Thank you to all those Fanfiction and non-Fanfiction writers for those reviews I received and I would like to give a special thank-you to Bridget & D18 for catching my mistakes; I really appreciate it. To all you other faithful reviewers thanks for all the support you are the best! This story is moving so quickly is because all of this is suppose to take place in the first week of school. It may not have been Parker or Mike behind those bushes; it could have really been Matt, Sam McGuire, Joe McGuire, or Miranda's evil twin you never know. At the end of the story (starting this chapter), be ready for a major shocker! This story is also filled with 40% humor, yet sad at the same time. Lastly, I might mess up because my eyesight is so screwed up so be nice about that! Oh and I'm not making up some dumb excuses. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
* READ DISCLAIMER FIRST*  
  
As the girls got to Miranda's brand new silver 2003 Infiniti Q45, Lizzie stopped gasped.  
  
"Miranda when did you get this awesome car?"  
  
"Yesterday," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Explain," Claire said.  
  
"Well, my parents wanted to give me something special after my pet rabbit...Muffin ...died," trying to sound depressed.  
  
"Randy I'm sorry," Kate, said patting her friend lovingly on the back.  
  
"You know the funny thing is we never had a rabbit or pet of any kind. My dad is allergic to fur."  
  
There all laughed and pilled into the car.  
  
"Lizzie do you want to come an sleep over my place tonight? Everyone one's going to be there," Kate pleaded.  
  
"Yeah but I have to clear it with my mom first."  
  
"Coolie." (A.N: I'm not exactly sure how to spell that.)  
  
Driving to Lizzie's house was filled with laughter and joy until they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Miranda, I can't believe you remember where I live," commented Lizzie.  
  
"Well, if that's a surprise I still know that your bedroom is the last door at the end of the right side of the hallway," Miranda said/smiled as they entered the house.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie good your home I need you to wash the dishes, and Parker called...to...say- ," Joe said cut off apparently shocked by all the faces.  
  
"Hey Mrs. McGuire," Kate, Claire, and Miranda said in union.  
  
"........."  
  
"Um...mom you okay."  
  
"Yeah honey I was just stunned by you having guest besides Parker and...Mike," she said out her state of shock.  
  
"Mom can I sleep over Kate's house there's going to be a bon fire tonight?"  
  
"I don't know Lizzie..."  
  
"Please mom I won't get into any trouble?"  
  
"Will there be adult super vision?"  
  
"Lifeguards and stuff! Come on mom!"  
  
"Lifeguards and stuff?"  
  
"Everybody else is going!"  
  
"So if everybody else jumped off a bridge you would too?"  
  
"If it was fun!"  
  
"If it were fun?!"  
  
"Mom if you don't let me go, I'll be known as the loser who never went to any social events in her entire life," Lizzie yelled while Claire, Miranda, and Kate giggled in the background.  
  
"Alright...Lizzie...are...you...done? (Lizzie nods) Well, okay...then...you...can...go," Joe said in between laughs herself.  
  
Lizzie let out a grateful squeal as she retreated to her room to prepare for that nite and the talent show tomorrow afternoon. Fortunately, Mike hadn't destroyed all her sense of style so that she could pick out two slamin' outfits including shoes, cosmetics, pajama's, and other cute accessories. Then neatly placed them in her black Nike bag & raced down the stairs. Where she saw her mom and trio of friends enjoying milk/cookies. Lizzie then smirked and said.  
  
"You guys sure do make yourselves at home."  
  
"That's what we do best McGuire," Claire said.  
  
"Anyway, what did Parker say," Lizzie asked.  
  
Joe was about to answer when the door rang and as soon as Lizzie went to see who it was. As she opened the door, Parker Mackenzie practically flew through the door.  
  
"Lizzie who's car is that in the driveway? Why are these people in your house? Why haven't you called me in three days, and what's you're damage? Where are you going? What's up with Mike? Can I have your history note? We have to go to mall so can help me pick out a cute outfit to impress Gordo. Oh an would you be a dear and watch my sister tonight while I go to the bon fire, K hun?" Parker said quiet rudely.  
  
Eyeing the situation Joe excused herself from the scene while Miranda, Kate, and Claire sit there eating cookies, drinking milk pretending as if it were a movie.  
  
"Miranda's. You don't pay rent so therefore you do have any choices about who comes or goes! Who cares and my damage is you! Kate's. He's being an ass as usual. Pay attention in class from now on. The only girl who's going to impress Gordo is me! Oh and I'm not your fucking lackey so do that on your own time!" Lizzie spoke proudly standing with in inches of Parkers face.  
  
"Looks like the whore finally found her voice," Parker said pushing Lizzie back a little.  
  
"Shut pie hole Farker," Lizzie said getting up. (A.N: She called her Farker because it rimes with Parker, and it pisses Parker off.)  
  
"It's not like you have plans or anything right? Oh I forgot your still Mike's little punching bag aren't you, so in other words you have plans tonight," Parker says laughing evilly and at this point Miranda is being head back by Claire and Kate.  
  
"No, I'm going to the bon fire with the hottest guy in school...who by the way asked me. You might know his name...does David Gordon ring a bell?"  
  
"Probably just some stupid bet or something," she said now shoving Lizzie backward into the wall.  
  
"One: Parker your just jealous. Two: You're a complete slut and the whole school knows that. Three: If you touch me, again there will be repercussions," Lizzie said forcefully.  
  
"Yeah like what..."  
  
"Like this!"  
  
With a war like cry, Lizzie rammed Parker to the ground and started throwing punches like a mad person.  
  
"Take...it...back...you...ugly...wanna...be...trailer...park...trash...skank ," Lizzie yelled throwing punches. (A.N: These punches are like the younger version of Ali beating the mess out his opponent. I'm guessing this is all of her suppressed anger surfacing.)  
  
Five minutes later Joe, Claire, Miranda, and Kate pulled Lizzie to her feet revealing the badly bruised but still alive Parker. Who was trying to cover her face. She stumbled up and exited to her Jeep without a word, an very embarrassed.  
  
"Score one for the Liz mister!" Miranda yelled slapping hands with the sheepishly laughing Lizzie.  
  
"Um...thanks-but mom I swear I didn't start it. She-," being cut off by Joes hug.  
  
"Honey, I saw the whole thing there's nothing to apologize about. Now you girls get going," Joe said sending them off.  
  
The ride to Kate's house was pretty much silent until Claire said.  
  
"Damn Liz I thought you were going to kill her. If not you then Randy here."  
  
"I know you were calm one minute then...Blah the next," Kate exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies don't pester her so much or she might turn Jackie Chan on us while we're still in the car," Miranda said lighting the mood a bit.  
  
They laughed about the previous event for the remainder of the ride. Then pulled into the Sander's 'so called' estate and headed up to Kate's bedroom.  
  
"Alright girls get ready to party," Claire yells as they prepared for tonight.  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
The now beaten Parker was walking out the clinic and fumbling for her keys when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw...  
  
"Oh it's just you," Parker hissed.  
  
"Did you follow through with the plan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lizzie doesn't suspect a thing now does she?"  
  
"Nope not a thing, but this better work cause I ain't get my ass whoop for nothing," Parker says with a smile.  
  
"I know but good work anyway."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Lets roll Mike, Gordo, and the guys are waiting at the hide out."  
  
Then Parker and our mystery person drove off in the distance.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
*MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT*  
  
Well that was scary, the story just took a another lovely twist! How do you feel! On the real, I do need some ideas on what's going to happen, so help me out! We still don't know whose behind the bush and somebody got to die so it's all up to you readers out there. Cast your votes and we will see who comes out victorious or just the dead man walking. 


	8. Shake Ya Tailfeathers!

Disclaimer: Thank you to all those Fanfiction and non-Fanfiction writers for those reviews I received. Not to be mean but at least one of main characters is suppose to die. As following; Gordo, Lizzie, Mike, Parker, or the surprise figure. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to complete this lovely yet depressing story. Maybe with your help it can be a success. You could contemplate it as voting for a president or Governor of California, now no cheats this is a FAIR race. Not like the Gorge, hiding behind Bush so called campaign race. VOTE 4 THE TERMINATOR! Enough with the political nonsense I just want to hear what you think. You do know how to do that right? Just Jiving!  
  
~Thank U & Enjoy Living~ **************************************************************************** *****  
  
* READ DISCLAIMER FIRST*  
  
*Back at Kate's house*  
  
It was about 7:55 pm when the girls were ready and set to go. They arrived at the beach at 8:00, which means for all you non-math lovers out there like my self (sometimes) was five minutes between point A Kate's house to point B the beach. (A.N: I mean even though it was only 5 minutes, who walks anymore!)  
  
"Wow! This place is so cool,"Lizzie, said excitedly overlooking the beach.  
  
The beach itself was absolutely breath taking. Picture the night sky reflecting the moon over the clear water! On the left side of the playa, real hula dancers getting down on the stage while the firewalkers show their stuff. (A.N: Sorry I didn't know what to call them firewalkers or dancers.)A huge fire smack right in the middle of the well-lit beach. On the right near the water, there were games and contest being held. The decorations of colors were flawless, especially surrounding the dinning area. the trio stood in aww. The whole senior class must have been there including a select few under classmen.  
  
"Can you say amazing," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, we can, Claire said.  
  
"You guys? I'm going to find Ethan I catch you guys on the flip side," Kate waved off.  
  
Soon they all went in separate directions to find there men.  
  
"Lizzie," someone tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump a mile high.  
  
"Geez Gordo are you trying to give me a heart attack."  
  
"No, just surprise you with this," handing her a square velvet box.  
  
"You didn't have to, I'm no one special."  
  
"Oh, yes you are. You Lizzie McGuire are rare and if that jerk Mike can't see that then he's stupider than I thought. You are the most beautiful, funniest, the most fun to be around," Gordo says inches away from her face.  
  
"You forgot smartest," she whispered in his mouth.  
  
Well, I was including myself," he chuckled lightly then passionately.  
  
After several minutes, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey...um...you didn't open your gift yet," said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh my gosh, baby it's beautiful. Thank-you," Lizzie screamed at the misty platinum diamond heart necklace.  
  
"I can't accept this it must have cost a fortune,'' she said closing the box.  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"No."  
  
"I love you," Gordo said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well...since you asked so nicely help me put it on."  
  
He did as he was told then the two walked hand in hand to play volleyball. The boys lost so they had to take a swim. The rest of the night was filled with indescribable fun.  
  
Ethan, Danny, Larry, and Gordo walked their girls back to the car. Said their good-byes and all in separate cars trailed them back to Kate's house.  
  
"Well, girls it's 1:00a.m even though we have a half day tomorrow we still have school," Kate said collapsing on the bed and nodding off.  
  
Everyone went to sleep except for Lizzie and Randa who were gabbing about tomorrow.  
  
"So why did Gordo say you were costume director for the talent show," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Girl, our school pride is on the line and besides it gives me an excuses to scope out new talent for my band and not L Squared."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me lets see your outfit cuz you have to look slamin.''  
  
"That's a surprise it's totally cute. Good night Randa," Lizzie says lying down.  
  
"You are so unfair!"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Whatever, and I hope you get nightmares for being so mean,'' huffed and went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
*MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT*  
  
It was a snore I now but I promise you keep reading and voting everyone's gonna be in for a surprise!  
  
The only important thing to read is the disclaimer, so in other words review and blow this Popsicle stand.  
  
Forgive my sheepish ways people I had a late night sugar raid and it was....................FUN! You should do it some time...they make the most moronic things seems drop dead hilarious especially fanfic. Including mine.  
  
In conclusion, to the computer virus going around I could not get the chapter in on time.  
  
DANM THAT WORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OH I ALMOST 4GOT HAVE A NICE DAY! YOU KIDS BE GOOD! 


	9. Poof! She's So Gone

Disclaimer: The next few chapters will be broken up. Now the voting booths are closed.  
  
The next morning at school the hole first part of the day went swell. The talent show was scheduled to begin at 11:45 it was already 11:15 and Lizzie is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where can she be," Miranda exclaimed to Claire.  
  
"How am I suppose know? Figuratively speaking," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, she said she had to go someplace to change into for the talent show," Kate as if it were nothing.  
  
"When," Mirada said.  
  
"Third period."  
  
"You didn't say anything because...," Claire says trying to save her friend.  
  
"She told me not to."  
  
"What kind of bull excuses is that! 'She told me not to'."  
  
"Well, it' a good enough reason for me to get away & change," came a voice from behind them.  
  
All three girls turned their attention to the voice behind them and when the say who to was the trio was in aww!  
  
"Lizzie...wow...I mean you look awesome," Miranda gawked.  
  
(A.N: Lizzie is wearing the same outfit on the cover of the "Lizzie McGuire Movie". Just think older and a little more filled out. Change the headband and jewelry to dark blue. I thought the different colors were tacky.)  
  
"Banging outfit gurl," Claire said applauding Lizzie choice.  
  
"Thanks one and all. Especially the little people," Lizzie did a fake speech.  
  
"Funny McGuire, look I've set up a performance pre show thing before the talent show," Miranda said looking at Lizzie.  
  
Miranda what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well...Mr. Bob has arranged for 'The Rejects' (Miranda's band) to perform one song before the show starts. It's going to be great and I have picked out the most perfect song."  
  
"Okay...so what's the song."  
  
"Glad you asked! It's 'Supergirl' by Kystal Generation."  
  
"Coolie, I'll cheer you guys on from the side lines," Lizzie said giving each of the three girls a hug.  
  
About thirty seconds into the performance Lizzie felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Angel standing right there.  
  
"Oh...hi...Angel, long time no see. So...umm... how's L Squared going?"  
  
"Fine. I don't have time for chats so let me make this short. Gordo paid me fifteen bucks to come and get you," pulling on Lizzie's arm urgently.  
  
"What? Where? Why?"  
  
"I don't have to repeat myself. Basement. Something about a surprise. Now come on your killing daylight here."  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming."  
  
Soon they were at the steps of the school's basement. Angel opened the usually locked door and peered down the dark stairwell, then started down them. Lizzie pulled back feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.  
  
"Come on McGuire...don't be such a double e," Angel insisted.  
  
"Fine, lead the way." Lizzie said sternly.  
  
Angel smirked devilishly in the darkness as they finely approached the final stair to another door. This had a long silver chain around the handle.  
  
"Oh well it's locked, too bad, lets go," Lizzie said whipping around in pure fear.  
  
"Hell no Lizzie we're going in," Angel said unlocking the door with a key, which was hooked around a set of keys. Then pushing Lizzie on the floor of the dark room and closing the door behind her.  
  
'Why would the door be locked if Gordo was in there? Why does Angel have a set f the Janitor's keys? What in the hell is that smell?' a thousand thoughts ran through Lizzie's head as she got up off the sticky floor. Then stumbling on what had seemed like a dead body.  
  
*MEANWHILE: IN THE AUTOTORIUM*  
  
After 'The Rejects' were finished the crowd went wild.  
  
"Wow, they like us, they actually like us," Claire yelled.  
  
"No hun, you hear that crowd they love us," Kate corrected.  
  
"Wait...Lizzie she suppose to be here. She's on next." Miranda exasperated quietly.  
  
"I dunno...Kate!" Claire warned.  
  
"This time I have no clue where she is, but let's round up the guys and look." said Kate already on her way toward Ethan and Larry.  
  
The girls had everyone together except Gordo who was in an intense argument with Andy. Gordo must have said something offensive when Andy raised her hand to smack him across the face. Fortunately, Danny grabbed her arm just in time.  
  
(A.N: For those of you who don't remember Andy she is the one who Lizzie was mentoring in one episode of Lizzie McGuire when she stole Lizzie's identity. In my story, she was skipped so she went ninth grade with the gang. )  
  
"Oh no you don't," Danny said, struggling to contain Andy with the help of Ethan and Larry.  
  
"Okay what's going-" Kate didn't even get a chance to finish before hearing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"  
  
BOOM  
  
Seconds after hearing the scream a gunshot went off. The gang being closest to the door shot off to the destinations of the sounds. When they found the underlying cause of the stairs, Mr. Bob told them to stop because of safety reasons. He opened the door flicked on the lights and gasped.  
  
Gordo who was unable to take it ran in soon followed everyone else. Clare screamed and then fainted into Larry's arms at the site. There laid the freshly decomposing almost dead Mr. Digs in a heap of blood on the floor.  
  
"Jesus it wasn't suppose to be like this," Gordo said taking off like the wind to the exit. Where there was a trace of blood as if someone had been dragged.  
  
"Gordo," Miranda yelled.  
  
Andy smirked and tried to get out of Danny's grasp run. She kicked him in the shin and ran then Ethan caught her by the neck and said.  
  
"Like we said you ain't going no where till we get some answers," Ethan said as his eyes narrowed with her's.  
  
"Like I said over my dead body," Andy said matching his move.  
  
"That can be arranged," Ethan scoffed dragging her out the room and the gang followed and Mr. Bob still checking on Mr. Digs and then calling the cops.  
  
Yeah I'm finally done with chapter 10! Ya'll wanna know what happens next keep reading and reviewing.  
  
P.S: Out of the kindness of my heart, I'm reopening polls. Who do you want to see injured or killed?  
  
P.S.S: Not the whole school went to go see went to go see what happened just the gang and Mr. Bob.  
  
- Peace 


	10. Revealing the Past

Disclaimer: It has been a hot minute but I'm back. This is going to be a short chapter. I had an immediate brain freeze after the last chapter. Sorry = {  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ethan pulled Andy up the steps back to the balcony of the auditorium and threw her in a seat.  
  
"Is that how you treat a lady," Andy said pouting.  
  
"You' re not a lady but your sure a hell a bitch," Danni said with forceful tone.  
  
"Look Andy we're not here to pick a fight but if you want one, we'll give you one. Got it," Claire said all Andy could do is nod.  
  
"Now, what the hell is going on," Kate yelled.  
  
Andy looked at Kate, for so long she had admired her drive, her since of style but now that was flushed down the drain.  
  
"The old tobacco warehouse," Andy's head sunk and she had begun to cry.  
  
Everyone stood there perplexed except for Miranda who had knew exactly what was about to happen.  
  
"What," is all the group could say (minus Miranda).  
  
"I always loved Gordo and it wasn't fair how she had him all to herself! He never once looked at me, she was blinded in a lust of Ethan when she didn't, see the best thing in the world, right in front of her! Now, I'm supposed to fill sorry for her...No! That little dirty whore can rot in hell for all I care," she said now engulfed in tears.  
  
"I had to get rid of her some way or the other and I guess I wasn't the only one (laughing bitterly). You would be surprised at how many enemies Lizzie had. At first, I just wanted to make her suffer then slowly I discovered she was a virus that would never go away unless it was dead. So we sort of came up with a plan that would was full proof and we needed everyone's help," when Andy was done she had shuddered at the gazes which fell upon her.  
  
"What do you mean by plan," Miranda's eyes flamed with anger.  
  
Miranda then grabbed Andy by the shoulders and shuck her violently then slapped her hard in the face.  
  
"Stop it Miranda it won't help," Danni, said restraining her.  
  
"Yes it will she took away three damn years from my friendship. That son of a bitch deserves what ever comes to her," she said no longer struggling but now in Danni's sweet embrace.  
  
"Miranda's right I don't deserve to live...for what I've done. I be trade my only friend."  
  
"Andy exactly what did you do," Larry said rising one eyebrow.  
  
"When the eighth grade trip to Hawaii had come Lizzie and Kate got a little close and Kate completely dumped me as if I were nothing. The friends I had were in a different grade because I skipped and could care less if I were breathing or not. I got jealous of her and I couldn't take it. Neither could Parker, Angel and Ronnie. (A.N: Ronnie transferred at the end of grade eight.)At the beginning of ninth grade Lizzie, Parker, Angel and I were in human development together. We rather noticed that the dynamic trio didn't have the same classes like always and you people started to drift. On day, Lizzie had left her purple composition book in the classroom and Parker picked it up. After school, we met up at Ronnie's house and read it. It was full of all these secrets, we kind of knew she didn't have the guts to print this stuff out so we developed a plan to get rid of Lizzie. We were the ones who posted that stuff on the internet not Lizzie...it was us," at the end of the statement there was a dead silence.  
  
Nobody move all they could do was contemplate of how cruel they had been to Lizzie.  
  
"So where dose Mike play into all of this," Claire question containing all her fury.  
  
"Mike is...is...is...Ronnie's older brother. We hired him to be her boyfriend then he started to like her then control her. The original idea was for Mike to occupy Lizzie until it was time to depose of her. Ronnie liked Miranda and the only way he could get to her was through Lizzie. When she showed no interest in him he gave up and let Mike have his kicks with her."  
  
Once again, there was silence but it was broken by Danni who noticed that Miranda was nowhere in site.  
  
"Where the hell did Randy go?"  
  
"She must have gone the warehouse to find Lizzie," Andy said trying to get up.  
  
"Where do you think your going," Ethan said grabbing her arm.  
  
"You have no clue where this place is I do so do you guys want to save them or not," she facing him. "I owe it to Lizzie...please let me come."  
  
"Fine you can come."  
  
"It looks like we're going for a ride," Larry said as the group ran out the door.  
  
When they got to Danni's truck Kate said "Andy don't think just because were letting your off the hook. If any happens to either one them your gonna wish your ass were dead."  
  
All Andy could do was nod, keep her head down and think to herself 'mission complete'.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
The badly battered and Lizzie woke up to the smell of what seemed to be rotting bodies. She looked around but it was to dark. She then tried to get up but the pain shot through her legs and she screamed.  
  
"No bad girl Lizzie I didn't tell you to move."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am appalled that you would even ask me that."  
  
"It's your old buddy Mike."  
  
"Why couldn't you be a good girl, why couldn't you just listen to me? But it's too late for that now your going to die," he said holding and gun to her head.  
  
"Good bye Elizabeth McGuire," he said pulling the trigger.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you liked and please review! 


End file.
